


Just As Summer Leaves, So Too Shall It Return

by JennyFromTheVoid



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Anger, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Crack, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Romance, Teletubbies, marriage story, tubby custard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyFromTheVoid/pseuds/JennyFromTheVoid
Summary: A lover's quarrel. A story of pain and healing.
Relationships: Po/Tinky-Winky (Teletubbies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Just As Summer Leaves, So Too Shall It Return

Tinky Winky slammed his fist into the wall.

“God Fucking Damnit!”

“Listen, I can explain!”

The purple teletubby spun around from the hole he had just put in his apartment wall. He was so full of rage, he almost didn’t care that he wasn’t going to get his security deposit back.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Po pleaded, his shiny black eyes wet with tears.

“Shut the hell up!” Tinky Winky cried. “And you,” he growled, turning to the other person in the bed, “get the hell out of my house.”

Noo-Noo the vacuum cleaner coiled up his tubes and sped out of the room, thoroughly embarrassed.

Once he was gone, Po broke down into tears.

“Way to go!” the eight-foot-tall, red baby creature pouted, “Way to be a big strong man! Go ahead and put a hole in our wall.”

Po sighed and lit a cigarette. He took a drag, and fixed his circle shaped antenna with a fingerless hand.

Tinky Winky’s rage was diffusing now. Pain and utter heartbreak rushed in to take its place. He sat next to Po on the squeaky double bed.

“Three years,” Po said, after a long pause.

“What?”

“I figured you were going to ask how long this has been going on. Three years.”

It took everything in Tinky Winky’s soul not to break down completely. Sensing his pain, Po grabbed his felt arm, and rested his bulbous head against the larger teletubby. 

“Oh Tinky. I was going to end it tonight.”

A flush of anger ran through Tinky Winky. He shoved Po off of him.

“Then why didn’t you!”

“Tinky—”

“No!” The enormous purple teletubby cried. He strained to hold back tears. “You said you loved me, remember? Remember what you said, that day by the windmill?” He grabbed Po by the shoulders and shook desperately. “Remember?!”

Po’s eyes welled up again. He paused for a moment, then spoke. His voice was soft and sweet as tubby custard.

“Sure as the sky is blue. Sure as the hills are green. Sure as the face of a laughing baby shines above us. I—I love you.”

Tinky Winky’s grip on Po’s shoulder’s loosened. 

“I love you too,” Tinky Winky whispered, and finally let himself cry. Po rushed in and embraced him.

“Oh Tinky, can you ever forgive me?”

Tinky Winky thought. It would be hard, sure. But looking down at the beautiful teletubby in his big purple arms, he could at least give it a try.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write you guys, I literally am so anxious posting this right now. This is based on an experience that ACTUALLY happened to me when I found out my significant other had been f**king the vacuum cleaner. I cried so much writing this but I was inspired by Beyoncé and I think everyone needs to know that forgiveness and healing is possible. My therapist says that writing about your experiences can be therapeutic, so I wrote this last night and read it to my SO before we went to bed. When I finished reading they were crying and they were so sorry they took me to the Cheesecake Factory the next morning <3\. I know it's just a little story, but I hope you guys learn something :)
> 
> —Jenny


End file.
